The present invention relates generally to the field of trust levels between mobile communication devices (including mobile devices, mobile phones, smartphones, etc.).
Establishment of a trust level for computer users, computer hardware, computer software and/or data communications is known. A “trust level” is typically established for personal and/or data security reasons such that access to sensitive data is granted or restricted based upon a trust level of people, machine logic and/or hardware seeking access. Data security typically entails protecting data from disclosure to unauthorized users, and from tampering by unauthorized users.
U.S. patent application 2015/0046696 discloses as follows: “Methods, apparatuses, and computer program products are herein provided for controlling access of communications in a Pervasive Social Network (PSN) using a local trust level and/or a general trust level . . . . [A] user operating a communication device on a PSN may select other users with at least a minimum level of local and/or general trust for secure communications. For example, users having a communication device (e.g., a mobile device) with a trust level lower than the minimum level of trust would not be configured to access the secure communications.”